


freddy being conflicted

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Sex, and some emotions, but when i start to write they get away from me n the emotions come out, most of my fics were originally meant to be just horney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: Freddy wanted Mr White to fuck him, wanted this brute to rid of him of his pesky virginity, it was dangerous, it was dumb, but the undercover job had given him a type of courage he could’ve never possessed by himself.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	freddy being conflicted

being Mr orange gave freddy the chance to be the cool guy he’d secretly always wanted to be, leather jacket and slight sneer, sure the stakes were higher but suddenly he didnt have to worry about his actual life, could act how and dress how he wanted, drink and blow smoke and banter with Cabot’s men, and they bought it. he was always waiting for someone to cry out, not “hey, this guy’s a cop!” but “hey, this guy aint one of us, he’s a fuckin dweeby loser” but that never happened. mr orange fit right in.

and when mr white flirted with him, freddy newandyke would’ve just blushed and stammered and made an excuse to leave, but mr orange flirted back, sent mr white longing looks while biting his lips, making sure the older man knew exactly what was on his mind.

White was confusing to freddy, he was dangerous, dangerous as hell, during their conversations he slipped mentions of his previous violence into them so casually – because it was casual for him, but freddy found everything about him strangely arousing, the way he was so sure of himself, the way he could be so brash yet a gentleman, he joked about time he kneecapped some mouthy guy once while they were eating burgers then ten minutes later offered his lighter to an elderly couple at the next table who were having trouble with theirs.

freddy had known he was gay since he was a young teen, not just gay but the worst type of fag, the type that wanted to be on the receiving end of sex, the type that wanted to be the more submissive partner. he may have been a social inept kid but he’d been smart enough to know to keep his mouth shut about crushing on other boys. as an adult he’d been with men a few times, never any names or kisses or beds, anonymous handjobs in club bathrooms, quick and hurried and always left him feeling dulled and wanted more. after he joined the police force his fear of his sexuality being found out and his own self hatred kept him celibate, and if he spent most nights thinking about being held and kissed and fucked by another man - his mind wouldn’t allow him to entertain the word ‘boyfriend’ - then that was his business only. and now, while he was playing this role, fitting in for the first time in his life as mr orange, this opportunity had fallen straight into his lap. He wanted mr white. He wanted mr white to fuck him, wanted this brute to rid of him of his pesky virginity, it was dangerous, it was dumb, but the undercover job had given him a type of courage he could’ve never possessed by himself.

white was definitely into him, freddy suspected he’d organised all their excursions together outside of joe’s orders, and one late evening when they were driving around, when white had slipped his hand on freddys knee but not gone further, was when freddy realised the older man was waiting for him to make the first move. so he made it, put his hand on white’s and brought it up higher, guided it over his thighs then over the top of his crotch. white didn’t react at first, just parked the car, then lent over and kissed him hard, his hand on freddys neck pulling him in. when they reluctantly broke apart, white started up the car again “my place is only about 10 minutes away”. feeling bold, freddy had kept his own hand on whites inner leg the whole way there.

once they got inside of his apartment, white tossed his car keys on the table then pulled freddy over to a couch, pulled him onto his lap so he was sitting and freddy was straddling him, then started kissing him again, slower this time yet no less forceful, his hands slipping under freddys jacket and undershirt. “he knows what he’s doing” freddy thought “oh thank fucking christ, he knows what he’s doing.” freddy grinded up against white, couldn’t help letting a whine escape him, he kissed down whites jaw n started sucking at his neck, white lifted his head up and pressed their foreheads together “what do you want sweetheart, we’ll do whatever you want” he said. freddy licked his lips and swallowed “i want you to fuck me”. White grinned, “yeah?” “yeah” freddy confirmed.

After a few more minutes of necking white led him over to the bed, and stripped them both effortlessly while still making out with freddy, this confirmation of his experience helping to relax freddy, white was running his hands over freddys sides and it was strangely tender and soothing, not at all what freddy had anticipated, but that he enjoyed nonetheless. They explored each others bodies, hands everywhere and kisses all over chests and shoulder, freddy growing red at how much his body responded to whites movements, arching into his touch, the stupid noises he was making.

When they were face to face again white gave freddy a small kiss on his lips “still want me to fuck you?” he said “yes” freddy said, not sure what he was supposed to do, but white had turned away, going thru the drawer of his nightstand, pulled out a tube of lube and a foil wrapper. Oh, right, a condom. Freddy felt mildly stupid, wouldnt have thought in the moment to ask about protection, then relief that white was the kind of guy to not have to be asked to wear one.

Freddy got onto his hands and knees on the bed, feeling self conscious, the most he’d been since he became mr orange. “you want me to be like this?” he asked, white rubbed his lower back and arsecheeks, “whatever position you want baby” “ok” freddy said, still unsure.

when white slid a lubed finger into his arse, he gasped and slid his arms down, buried his face in them. “shhhhhh” white soothed “that ok?” freddy was breathing heavily but stuttered out “yeah”. “just relax, ok baby?” white slowly fingerfucked him, added another finger then a third, the whole time checkin in with freddy. Then he removed them, freddy kept his face hidden against his arms with his arse up, could hear white quickly opening and putting on the condom, then squirting more lube on, felt the head of his cock against his hole, then inside him, inching in slowly, giving him time to get used to the feeling. Freddys legs were shaking and white rubbed lil circles over his outer thighs, “good boy, you’re doing so well baby”. Freddy was so out of his element, appreciated the encouragement. it occured to him that white had probably seen past mr oranges sneering overconfident swagger, could tell it was freddy’s first time doing this.

there was a slight burn and stretch, but sex didn’t hurt like freddy had anticipated. Freddy was suddenly grateful that white hadnt given him the rough fuck he was expecting, was going slow, steady thrusts, could feel whites hand on his back and neck, reassuring him. White gently pulled out, “we’re just gonna change positions baby” and freddy let him manipulate his body, couldnt stop him if he wanted to, onto his side with white behind him, pressed against him. White brought freddy’s leg up and then guided his cock into him again, freddy giving a sharp intake of breath at the new angle. This was nice, white’s arms around him now, and white kissing the back and side of his neck, “sweet boy, such a gorgeous boy” he breathed into freddys ear, and freddy twisted his head so they could sloppily half-kiss. One of white’s hands started on his cock as he continued fucking freddy at a slow rhythm, freddy didn’t feel close to coming but didnt care about it now, all the new sensations he was feeling tonight were enough, the warmth of white pressed up against him, and inside of him, and his arms around him. White muttered “gonna cum” next to his ear, and soon did with a grunt, freddy thought he could feel the fat cock pulsing inside him. White didn’t continue thrusting but kept his softening cock inside of freddy as he jacked him off, freddy was exhausted, didn’t think he could come just then, he felt like telling white not to bother but couldnt get the words out, didnt realise he was still slightly shaking. White continued switching different rhythms on his dick until freddy came suddenly and unexpectedly with a small yell.

When white slipped out of him and let go freddy wanted to bury his face in his arms again but couldnt move, then felt white’s weight back on the bed, pulling him over so they were facing each other, started kissing slowly and lazily, and that was just what freddy needed, he moaned, sunk into white, he could hear him muttering “gorgeous, youre fucking gorgeous baby” then white rolled over slightly so freddy was curled into his side, occassionally pressing small kisses on whites chest, white running his hand through freddy’s hair. “you enjoyed that orange?” freddy smiled weakly, bone tired and still processing what happened, “yeah”. white groaned and yawned “i’m tired as hell, we’ll shower in the morning” “you want me to stay the night?” freddy said surprised. “sure, if you wanna. im not gonna fuck you then make you sleep alone” white said

it wasn’t supposed to happen like this, white – this man who just yesterday was bragging about how to cut a man’s fingers off for defending his business – was supposed to fuck him, be rough with him, be every stereotype that freddy anticipated, then send him off into the night. Instead he’d been more tender and sweet than freddy could’ve imagined, than he had a right to be, than anyone would ever treat freddy again, had made sure he was ok and called him pet names, called him gorgeous. Freddy should’ve left right then. Instead, he did the worst thing possible. He burst into tears

this was the icing on this whole mistake cake, not only was white gonna think that he was some foolhardy whore who spread his legs for the first man who’d have him (which, an hour ago, he couldnt have given a damn about it, maybe thats what the reputation he wanted for mr orange), now he was gonna think he was emotionally disturbed.

“hey, hey” white’s hand slipped down from his hair and started rubbing his back, bringing him in closer, which just made freddy sob pathetically more, bury his face into white’s neck. “I didn’t hurt ya did i?” freddy shook his head and managed to whisper out a “no”. “you’re just feeling a bit vulnerable?” and freddy said “yeah”, white continued to rub his back while making shhhh soothing noises, said “you’re ok, you’re good sweetheart”. freddy soon calmed down, whites hand never leaving him, neither man talking. freddy usually had trouble falling asleep but exhausted after his crying fit and with the warm body pressed beside him he went to sleep quickly

when he woke up, it was still dark, he and white had drifted apart slightly during the night but white still had an arm resting over him. Freddy rolled over which woke White up with a grunt. “wassa time?” he muttered. freddy looked at the digital alarm clock on whites nightstand “just after 3am” white gave another grunt as thanks, his eyes closed “c'mere” freddy sunk into his side again, let white lazily sling an arm around him, then he leaned over and started softly kissing along whites shoulder and neck “love how affectionate you are kiddo” white said, his eyes still closed “go back to sleep, i’ll cook you something nice for breakfast in the morning”

no one had ever described freddy as ‘affectionate’ before, but then again he’d never been this affectionate – nor recieved anywhere close to this amount of affection – before. For the first time since he began the job, freddy felt guilty, for letting white treat him so good, treat him like a lover. He didnt feel like supercool Mr Orange anymore, just felt like a rat. He wondered what would happen between him and white, whether they could do this again (and again and again). He wondered if he could somehow get white a leaner sentence, lie maybe, say that white was forced to do the job to pay back a debt to Joe, but even in his head he knew White wouldn’t go along with it, he was an honourable guy, just with a really fucked up code of honour. For one crazy minute he wondered if he could just abandon everything, the police force, his whole life, and just drive off together, he and white living life on the lam. He yawned and wondered what white was gonna make him for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
